yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion
Note I do not own Big boss or the images of this character based off of him or anything Konami or anything within the metal gear franchise. This is simply a non-profatable paradoy. 'First Name' Jonathan 'Last Name' Phills 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by Thunrian 'Nicknames' Scorpion 'Age' 39 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 220 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Scorpion had an innate desire for conflict, mostly because that was the only thing he truly knew, having been exposed to combat at a fairly young age. Oddly enough he doesn't like to fight, and will only take up certain missions. He is tolerant to people who believed in peace; Despite him coming off as murderous or sick with the way his hits take place. He's also very compassionate and forgiving towards his enemies, to the point of even attempting to save them if they were in need. He's wise cracking and will burst out with a joke in the middle of a fight to 'lighten the barrol.' As he calls it. He's a gun nut completely and tottally obsessed with all forms of machinery. Apperance He's caucasian, very large in muscle mass and very scrwagly. Supporting a thick beard all of the time. You big_boss_by_njay-d54aqtp.jpg 350662-big_boss_salute.jpg big_boss_by_suzanna8767-d6lvylv.jpg will see Scorpion ( If you ever do. ) In a long brown, or black trench coat. Sporting a feodra hat of usually the same color as the trench coat he wears. Under it, is a sneaking suit that will be explained further on. He sports an eye patch on his left eye, losing his eye during a job as a KPD officer. And now where his eye used to be he sports a cybernetic eye that allows him to have various amounts of vision. X-ray, micro etc etc. It allows him to see things from far away. His right ear is also of the cybernetically enhanced, able to hear anything as long as his left eye see's it. They work in tune with one another. Able to hear from as far as his enhanced eye sight will allow him to. He has bright blue eyes ( Well... eye. ) And he sports a flowing black head band in remeberence of someone close and dear to him. Although these are electronic they respond to the body, and EMP's will have no effect on these added on features. Allignmnet Chaotic Neutral 'Occupation' An Ex-KPD Operative Scorpion served under the Maru Jeitai first. A Private militatry corporation owned by the Kagemaru clan. He had been one of the first orginal members though he left under Keyomes reign and continued on as a KPD operative. He began to study in the ways of espionae through there training, though he already had a level of understanding for it. Now after leaving both militant factions he is a free lance hitman working for the highest bidder. 'Fighting Style' CQC In the typical CQC stance, the user holds their gun (a one handed weapon such as a pistol) with their MGS4cintro2612.gif 678.gif tumblr_m8vvj3J5Y81qfzhnw.gif 6bYnC.gif David Anderson.gif Solid-snake9.gif Solid-snake234.gif dominant hand while supporting it with the other hand, which holds their CQC knife. By using this stance, the gun remains steady for accurate engagement of opponents outside the range of unarmed combat, while allowing a quick transition to the knife for close-work. The style also incorporates various grabs, chokeholds, strikes and throws to disarm and disable opponents. One powerful CQC slam could knock even the strongest opponent unconscious. In addition, CQC, when used by experts, can also be used to field-strip a firearm effortlessly, should the opponent attempt to attack the CQC expert with a firearm, and thus force the opponent to concentrate on repairing their weapon. 'Weapon of Choice' Note that because of his enhanced prepardness perk, bullshit equiptment can be pulled out of his ass but only for 3 times per battle. After that result for an auto hit on scorpion for whoever is facing him which will lead to a fatal death if opponnet chooses. 'Mk.17' The SCAR-H, Mk.17 Mod 0 is the heavy version of the Special Operations Forces (SOF) Combat Assault Rifle, made by FN Herstal (FNH) for the United States Special Operations Command (SOCOM). It fires a more powerful 7.62x51mm (.308) NATO round as opposed to the intermidate 5.56x45mm (.223) NATO round and has a slightly different look to it than that of the SCAR-L, Mk.16 Mod 0. 'Dual Desert Eagles' The Desert Eagle is a powerful semi-automatic pistol, able to fire the .50 Action Express. These rounds have 3 times the initial energy of 45 caliber rounds, and the gun's 26cm length and 2kg weight (almost double that of most military handguns) lead to it often being described as more "hand cannon" than pistol. It utilizes a gas operating system similar to that found in many assault rifles, unlike most semi-auto pistols which use the force of recoil to cycle. The standard barrel is 6 inches, but a 10 inch barrel variation also exists. Holding 7 rounds, it has extremely strong recoil, and is rather difficult to use effectively. Thouugh his have been modifed, having no level of recoil and equpipted with extended clips at all times. Holding up to 24 bullets each, with a rapid fire adaptations that can be used via switch on the right side of the barrol. Or a semi automatic mode which is what he typically has it in. Category:NGNPC 'Frag Gernade' A fragmentation grenade (commonly known as frag or frag grenade) is an anti-personnel weapon that is designed to disperse small projectiles or fragments on detonation. The body may be made of hard plastic or steel. The outer casing and/or a fragmentation matrix consisting of notched wire, preformed fragments (spherical or otherwise,) provide the projectiles. When the word grenade is used without specification, and context does not suggest otherwise, it is generally assumed to refer to a fragmentation grenade. 'Claymore Mine' The M18A1 Claymore is a directional anti-personnel mine used by the U.S. military. Unlike a conventional land mine, the Claymore is command-detonated and directional, meaning it is fired by remote-control and shoots a pattern of metal balls into the kill zone like a shotgun. The Claymore fires steel balls, out to about 100 m (110 yd) within a 60° arc in front of the device. It is used primarily in ambushes and as an anti-infiltration device against enemy infantry. It is also used against unarmored vehicles. Many countries have developed and use mines like the Claymore. Examples include former Soviet Union models MON-50, MON-90, MON-100, MON-200, MRUD (Serbia), MAPED F1 (France), and Mini MS-803 (South Africa). 'Mini Bomb's/ Pellet Bomb's/ Smoke Bomb's/ Gas Bomb's.' These bomb's are small pellets that Scorpions uses for various amounts of things. The Mini Bomb's are small orb balls that consist of the explosionary impact of a four C4 bomb's. Pellet Bomb's are on the same level of a frag gernade but there incenary and he has ice versions of the bomb as well. Able to burn people to bits, or freeze them over like a pop sicle to death. Smoke Bomb's which are used for escaping and diversions. There radius depends upon battle. Gas Bomb's are small pellet bomb's that allow him to do a various amount of things, they have no true use but they are lethal and can be mixed with other weapons to for devastating effects. They can cause a massive explosion if ignited, or if out for longer than the duration of 2 post they become postions to everyone but scoprion. They could be used as a silent death method if need be. Abilites User is able to become almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate form advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, the user can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. *Become skilled in multiple forms of black operations and by extension espionage. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in specialized combat training. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Perception *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user truly devastating i.e. ''in real world terms become a one person JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) or UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces). *Battlefield Adaption *Enhanced Combat *War Manipulation *Peak Human State *Peak Human Intelligence *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Reactive Adaptation The user can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. *Strategic Planners are masters of psychological intuition and are very charismatic, some are very skilled deceiving masters. *They can adapt to any situation and be prepared for any eventual situation . *They tend to plan even the smallest details. *They can possess armies of loyal followers. *The user is, most of the time, two steps ahead of a certain situation. *Accelerated Probability *Battlefield Adaption *Causality Perception *Combat Specialist *Computer Perception *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Preparedness *Hypercognition *Numerical Precision *Omnicompetence *Psychological Intuition *Prescience *Subordination Manipulation *Trickster *War Empowerment *War Manipulation Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. *Prowess in far-ranged combat. *Enhanced Dexterity *Users are capable of operating guns, creating and repairing guns, with an extensive knowledge about guns. *Incredibly fast weapon control. *Weapon Proficiency on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements. *Dual wield or wield multiple guns at once. *Skilled users can use Ricochet Shots. *Gun Kata The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. *Bullet Manipulation *Bullet Projection *Dual Wielding *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Combat - using guns as blunt weapons. *Enhanced Gunmanship *Enhanced Marksmanship *Numerical Precision *Targeting The activity in the user’s brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. The user's needs only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. Can even allow one to judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so one can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. Can also be resistant to perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation to not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. Can also drop objects on targets precisely. The user's of this ability are also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). They do this by aiming slightly to the side and above of their target, so that upon launching their chosen projectile, the environmental factors they calculated and compensated for will direct the projectile back onto its intended target. Modern military snipers are trained to be able to do this. It is even possible for someone to make a weapon out of almost anything in their environment by simply throwing it, such as rocks and pebbles, pens, paper, playing cards, toothpicks, tools, food, broken glass, bottle caps, and even in the most desperate cases, one can turn their own teeth or even feces into a weapon. In the most extreme cases one can take items like these and do inhumanly possible things. Examples including spitting their own tooth into someones skull, throwing a playing card or piece of paper through the jugular, throw a tooth pick one hundred feet and through a window to kill. This is one of the few rare exceptions that can be acquired through intense training, as opposed to being born or acquired artificially. Snipers, marksmen and soldiers now are trained to hit their targets with incredible precision, gaining these abilities through training. Even in fiction several of the users below (especially Bullseye and Green Arrow) were not born to hit any and every target, but gaining that trait by practicing with the weapons they use. *Reflective Attacks *Targeting *Homing Effect *Projectile Enhancement Sneaking suit Scorpion wears a full embodied stealth suit. '''Sneaking Suits' are special military wear created with metal_gear_solid_ground_zeroes-t2.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-5-Ground-Zeroes-Out-in-Spring-2014-for-PS4-Xbox-One-PS3-Xbox-360-396941-2.jpg electronic weaving technology using optical fibers. By clinging tightly to the wearer's body, the suit provides protection and boosts strength. Recent models also come with a variety of sensors, shield the body from toxins, and interface with nanomachines, among many other features. It consist of a thick rubbery fabric along the outer coverage of the suit. It contains traces of kevlar and nomex's conisited Strong, heat-resistant synthetic fibers more commonly known as "aramid fibers." Developed in the 1960s, after the creation of nylon, the first commercially introduced aromatic polyamide being the meta-aramid NOMEX, a DuPont product. More durable than nylon, it is used for, among other things, reinforcing material for aircraft and seismic reinforcement for structures. It is made by spinning condensed, polymerized metaphenylene isophthalamide (MPIA), which is made from meta-phenylenediamine (MPDA) and isophthaloyl chloride (IPC), into a fiber. Aromaticity refers to a polymer ring that is exceptionally stable; it has nothing to do with olfactory characteristics. Aramids are highly resistant to heat, often used as a substitute for asbestos, and compete with fibers such as Dyneema in application as ballistic armor; the synthetic fiber Kevlar is a para-aramid. Allies/Enemies Anyone under his contracters wishes. 'Background' ~ To be Added later. ~ 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 21:51, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGNPC